multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Prothian
Prothians are a race of sapient beings in the Viperius Galaxy. They are a class VIII race and have expanded to form a small empire, and are rapidly expanding into claimed or unclaimed space. History The Prothian race began nearly 350,000 years ago on the planet Vraath in the Col System in the Viperius Galaxy. For nearly 300,000 years the race was primitive and finally reached sapience around 50,000 years ago. Almost immediately, the Prothians began to organize into tribes. These tribes warred with each other and made peace with each other and soon formed nations. These early nations were very aggressive and often fought to no end with one another. For nearly 48,000 years, this pattern continued until a Prothian by the name of Maska ya'Mahva rose up as the king of the largest nation of the planet. After his rise to power, he used the nation's power to annex all other nations on the planet until his was the last, thus uniting the Prothians under a single government. Maska ya'Mahva renamed himself Emperor of the Prothian Empire which was now making its way into space. Within 2,000 years, the Prothian Empire had expanded to numerous star systems. Even though Emperor ya'Mahva has long since been dead, Emperor ra'Kahm has proven to be an aggressive leader turning the Prothian Empire into a war machine capable of challenging many races around them. The most current campaign is in the Revanah System which has proven to be the most difficult in securing due to heavy resistance from the local population of Rahavians. Physiology Prothians are bipedal and stand around 7 feet tall. They have two large black eyes that have great vision and can see a baseball sized object from nearly a half mile away without any aid. They do not have any fur or hair on their bodies, and must resort to clothing for warmth. They have 43 teeth in their mouth, the frontal being canine and the rear being molars. This allows them to be omnivorous. Prothians have been known to live to be 300 years old. Intelligence Prothians are classified as a Class VIII race, and are rapidly advancing towards a class IX race. Society Prothian society is based around a hegemony. At the top of the hegemony is the Emperor and his advisors, known as the Imperials. The next group is the rich and celebrities, they are known as the Protheists. The next group is the middle class and workers, they are known as the Prothiums. The last group is the poor and the slaves, they are known as the Undervals. These groups never contact one another, unless the Underval slaves are working for the Imperials or the Protheists. Religion Prothian religion is centered around Maska ya'Mahva being the savior and father of the Prothian race. They also believe that each Emperor after him has been him, reincarnated and thus worship the current Emperor as a god. The Imperius Religionus is the Imperialist group of "preachers" that makes certain there are no non-believers in the Prothian populace. This has caused a great deal of heresy to arise, even forming the anti-Emperor faction of Prothians; The Enlightenment. Language Prothian language includes heavy usage of vowels to form words. Names are given depending on which class a Prothian was born in. An Imperial is given a name such as Ravam za'Tyan with two letters before the last name, while a Protheist would be given three (Uvam tua'Rofsta), a Prothium would be given four (Weou quav'Zemstia) and a Underval is given none (Raavi Opamic). Expansion The Prothian Empire continues to expand at an increasing rate. They now have over 50 colonies outside of thier home star system. They have halted recently however due to stiff resistance of the Rahavians. Technology Prothians have achieved FTL travel and have expanded into the stars, but have not yet explored the entirety of the Viperius Galaxy, thus remain at a technological classification of VIII. Prothians rely heavily on energy weapons, mainly lasers. They have very few kinetic weapons, and those they do use are either small pistols or bombs. They use very large lasers onboard their ships, which range in size from the 60 ft long Fighter/Bomber to the large mile long Motherships. Weapons Zrothite Laser Cannon The Zrothite is the smallest laser cannon in the Prothian armory. It's beam is 15MW in strength, and has a fairly long range. It is used on Fighter/Bombers for both anti-ship and anti-fighter roles. Frothite Laser Cannon The Frothite is a small-medium laser cannon used onboard frigates and destroyers. It has a beam that is 120MW in strength. Brothite Laser Cannon The Brothite is a medium-heavy laser cannon used on cruisers and battleships. It has a beam that is 300MW in strenth. Trothite Laser Cannon The Trothite is a super heavy laser cannon only used on Motherships and Battle Walkers. It has a beam with a 1GW strength power source. Mahva Orbital Bombardment Gun The Mahva OBG is a massive rail gun only used on Motherships. It is approximately 1,300 feet in lenth and points down from the ship, sitting inside of the hull. It is capable of doing a tremendous amount of damage to a planet's surface. Ships Fighter/Bombers A fighter/bomber fills the roll of both a fighter and a bomber, thus removing the need for two types of small craft. They are all armed with four Zrothite Laser Cannons, which are capable of breaking through light armor. A bombing mission may call for a Frothite Laser Cannon to be used. They are not capable of FTL travel however. Frigates Frigates are the most common multicrew vessel in the Prothian Empire. They measure 430 feet in length and have a crew of 230. They are armed with 14 Frothite Laser Cannons and have FTL capabilities. They carry four Fighter/Bombers and also have 50 drop pods for an orbital invasion. Destroyers Destroyers are designed for a multitude of tasks, ranging from escort duty to scouting. They measure 800 feet in length and have a crew of 400. They are armed with 25 Frothite Laser Cannons and have FTL capabilities. They can carry up to ten Fighter/Bombers and also have 130 drop pods for an orbital invasion. Cruisers Cruisers are the workhorses of the Prothian fleet. They measure 1,500 feet long and have a crew of 700. They are armed with 30 Brothite Laser Cannons and 10 Frothite Laser Cannons and have FTL capabilities. They can carry up to 35 Fighter/Bombers and have another 800 drop pods for an orbital invasion. Battleships Battleships are a small class of capital ships. They measure 3,000 feet long and have a crew of 2,600. They are armed with 85 Brothite Laser Cannons and 50 Frothite Laser Cannons and have FTL capabilities. They can carry 60 Fighter/Bombers and have 2,100 drop pods for an orbital invasion. Motherships Motherships are the largest class of ships. They measure 6,000 feet long and have a crew of over 10,000. They are armed with 100 Trothite Laser Cannons and 150 Brothite Laser Cannons and has FTL capabilities. They carry 1,000 Fighter/Bombers and has 15,000 drop pods for an orbital invasion. Drop Pods A drop pod is a large pod that is dropped from orbit. It can carry a platoon of soldiers, or a platoon of vehicles depending on the needs of the army. It is dropped from orbit, and is the first thing an enemy soldier sees before his planet sucumbs to the relentless invasion. Vehicles Armored Personel Carriers APC's are used to carry Prothian troops around at faster speeds than usual. They are unarmed, but can carry up to 20 soldiers. Tanks Prothian tanks are used to signal the beginning of an invasion and are one of the most common vehicles in the Prothian army. They are each armed with five Frothite Laser Cannons in a circular pattern (much like a gattling gun) and fire continuous beams that can slice through any Rahavian armored vehicle. Battle Walkers Prothian Battle Walkers are some of the most intimidating war machines on the Rahavi battlefields. They tower above all other war machines at an impressive 500 feet tall. They are armed with a single Trothite Laser Cannon to cast devestation over any opposition. Only a few are deployed on Rahavi, thankfully for the Rahavians. Structures Drydocks When a Prothian invasion begins, the first step is to set up a beach head with orbitally dropped forces. The next is to build a drydock for Prothian transports to land troops at a faster rate and also provide the wounded a way off planet. A planet that is under siege will usually have at least four drydocks on every continent by the end of the invasion. Relations with other Races Rahavians The Prothians are currently attempting to invade the Rahavian's home planet. However, the Rahavians are putting up a great fight regardless of their technological disadvantage. Jogorians The Prothians have run into the Jogorians on a few occasions. Their rapid and aggressive expansion has led to the Jogorians placing trade sanctions and threatening military action if it is not stopped. Hydrans The Hydran virus has infected upwards of 50,000 Prothian soldiers who were on Rahavi during the occupation. It is currently unknown if the virus traveled back with the retreating fleet to planet Vraath. Category:Sapient Beings Category:Viperius Galaxy Sapients Category:Animals